nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Group 935
Group 935 was an international secret organization that was dedicated to the improvement and advancement of the human race, or so Dr. Ludvig Maxis said. Once, Group 35 was an international organization, with laboratories throughout the known world (including Shangri-La and Moon) all controlled through Group 935's chief headquarters, Der Riese. Now, Group 935 is a shattered organization; only their technology survived the Zombie outbreak. Pledge of Group 935 "Gentlemen, allow me to take this oppourtunity to welcome you to Group 935. This is a prestigious moment in the history of our race, for you represent the future of technological advancement. You are the pioneers of human discovery. In your hands lies the destiny of mankind. In our hands is a great power, and with that power comes a price. You have volunteered to be part of this great experiment and with that decision comes the responsibility of absolute '''secrecy'. No-one is to know what you do, where you work, what our research has discovered, or what purpose our research will be. You will have no further contact with your governments or your families. Your decision to fully dedicate your lives to Group 935 is absolute. In your lockers you will find your field ops manual, which will direct you should our manifest be compromised. We cannot afford to let this power fall into the wrong hands, and therefore your field ops manual should be considered your bible. Make your preparations now, a new dawn is beginning for mankind."'' From the Field Ops Manual of Group 935. History Group 935 was founded by Maxis had also contributed to a number of the organization's greatest achievements such as creating almost every Wonder Weapon in the Nazi Zombies universe as well as the Zombies themselves shortly before the outbreak of World War Two, and was originally intended purely as a scientific research group sworn to secrery never to ally with the outside world. Come 1941, and the German army contacted Dr. Maxis with a proposition; he was to aid the German Army's technological progress and help them win the war. However, the facility was plagued with numerous setbacks (unsuccessful test results, slow production rate of the Wundewaffe DG-2, internal unrest and the tension between Maxis and Richtofen) and it wasn't long before the Outbreak began, when the zombies and Hellhounds managed to drive out or kill the members of Group 935. Only three people survived the Outbreak; Samantha Maxis, Dr. Maxis, and Edward Richtofen. Many years later, Maxis' designs were continued by the Russian scientist, Dr. Gersch, only for a similar fate to happen at the hands of Samantha. List of members *'Dr. Ludvig Maxis' - Founder of Group 935. *'Sophia' - Dr. Maxis' associate and possible romantic interest/mother of Samantha. *'Dr. Edward Richtofen' - Playable character and creator of numerous Wonder Weapons. *'Dr. Schuster' - Worked with Richtofen to discover how teleportation worked. *'Dr. Groph' - Head Scientist at Griffin Station. *'Peter McCain' - OSS Spy sent to infiltrate Group 935. *'Dr. Porter' - Inventor of the Porter's X2 Ray Gun and Porter's X2 Zap Gun. *'Dr. Harvey Yena' - American member and inventor of the Hyena Infra-Dead. Trivia *Richtofen has often mentioned the Illuminati-another secret organization-throughout the series. Either he must've been a double agent, joined the Illuminati after the fall of Group 935 or the Illuminati and Group 935 could be one and the same. Category:Treyarch Category:Canon Category:Der Riese Category:Zombie Verrückt Category:Moon (Canon) Category:Zombies Category:Endgame Category:A Darker Shade of White Category:Fizzywizzy's Maps Category:Kino der Toten Category:Shangri-La Category:Group 935 Category:Non-Canon Category:Enemies Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Storylines Category:Storyline Characters Category:Group 935